Sudden Changes
by DetroitTigers22
Summary: this is actually about one direction but they didnt have a section for music so yeah... one direction meets a girl who is competeing in the X factor, a year since they competed... ITS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS, I PROMISE! RATED T TO BE SAFE


_**Hey, im DetroitTiger22 and this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think! This will be a longer story so stick with me, its my summer vacation, so I'll try and up weekly maybe probably more… ENJOY!**_

**Sudden Changes**

**Prologue**

Walking through the crowded hallways of DayChester High school, I was completing my last day of high school altogether. Today, I was graduating my senior year! Luckily for me, I already had a job at a small bakery down the street from my little two story house. I was planning on taking a vocal class or two at the community college, or something like that. Music has always been a big part of my life, actually. Taking choir through middle school and freshman year, that was one of the many ways I could just forget about everything around me and just sing to my heart's content. My sophomore yesr, I took a drama class and private vocal lessons. During those lessons, I think that's where I really started to find what type of music I was best suited for. It definitely wasn't that choir stuff I was siniging before. I tried rap, and that was okay, then heavy rock, but I wasn't suited for that either. But then, my teacher for lessons, suggested pop. Listening to a few artists, it was like the angels up in heaven, were sending me a message: Pop is your future!

**Chapter 1 – New experience, new people!**

Tapping my fingers along to the beat of the song, I hummed the lyrics to myself while I waited for them to call my name for the audition. My college classes had ended a week ago and now, I was sitting in a LONG line of anxious people, trying to get a spot in the show, X Factor. My professor had told me about the audition and I am still in shock from when he told me that I was almost guaranteed a spot in the show. The song ended, I was about to start it over again, but I heard my name being called. "Here goes nothing…" I murmured to myself, then stepped up on staged and sang my heart out…

**Time skip!**

I was screaming like crazy into my phone, "MOM! I GOT A SPOT! I GET TO PROFORM ON THE X FACTOR!" While screaming into my phone, I was dancing like crazy. She was currently laughing and said, "I'm sooo proud of you! Oh sh**! Here comes my boss! I'll call you later, bye honey!" and with that, the call suddenly ended. Sighing, I put my phone back into my pocket and made my way to the hotel X factor was providing until/ if we made it to Simon's house. Putting in my headphones and American Eagle jacket, I started walking across the busy street. Not noticing until it was too late, I bumped into someone with such great force, that I got knocked onto my butt. I turned off my music and said, "Shit! Im soo sorry! Are you okay?" I looked up, then almost screamed. Harry Styles was standing in front of me smiling. "it's no problem, are you okay?" Then held out his hand to help me up. I stared at it for a bit then he said, " C'mon, I'm not gunna bite you, I promise!" I laughed then took his hand. We stood there, not saying a minute, still holding hands. Realizing this, I blushed slightly, but he just smirked. I cleared my throat then said, "Well….. I have to go to my hotel room so I can practice for my next performance on the X Factor, so I better get going. It was nice meeting you!" I started to walk away from him, totally embarrassed, but he grabbed my wrist. "wait, I never got your name." he said. I smiled then said, "who said I was prepared to give it to you?" he looked completely shocked until I laughed then told him, " I was kidding, it's Josie. my name is josie." Harry smiled at me then said, "Well, I guess I should let you go. I'll see you later, we'll be performing next week on X factor so I'll see you soon, hopefully .Then like magic, he disappeared into the crowd, somehow, going unnoticed…

_**So, what did you think? I thought it was pretty schweet! lol, there will definatley be more one direction soon!**_

_**Weekly advice,**_

_**Always love 1D! (its like impossible not to like them! They are freakin amazing!"**_

_**Write for life,**_

_**DetroitTiger22! yolo !**_


End file.
